


Intoxicated

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, Confessions, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Song fic, The Cab - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Inspired by 'Intoxicated' by The Cab</i> </p>
<p>(Listen to it. It was unintentionally written 'bout Sterek. It's <i>aaaaaaall</i> there. And it's just a really good and addicting song)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek finally spills about his feelings for Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and, as always; kudoses, comments and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

"Derek, what are you talking about?" Stiles asked, exasperated. Derek had been mumbling riddles and metaphors to her for the past twenty minutes in response to when she'd asked him why he'd been avoiding her the past few days. The wolf was pacing around in a small clearing in the woods in front of her. The clear night air was chilly, but not enough to make her shiver.

"I'm talking about you, Stiles!" Derek answered, sounding almost pained, face sad and expressive brows pulled in close. "I'm always talking about you," he added softly, making Stiles confused.

"When are you _ever_ talking about me? The only time you do in front of me is when you're threatening to rip out my throat with your teeth," she replied, and Derek barked a soft laugh, shoulders hunching once.

"People say crazy things when they're intoxicated," he said softly. Stiles' whiskey eyes shot wide for a moment as she snorted, saying,

"Meaning that you've been drunk the entire time we've known each other?" she suggested wittily, and Derek just looked at her. A single shaft of moonlight slashed across his eyes, making the Beta blue more piercing than usual.

"Drunk on you, probably," he replied, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked. "This sounds eerily familiar to all those romantic comedies Lydia's made me watch when the guy confesses his feelings to the girl..."

"You intoxicate me, Stiles," Derek said, taking a few steps closer to the girl. Stiles stared at him with wide eyes, plush mouth hanging open slightly. "Your scent, your eyes- I just want to drown in you. When you touch me, even when you just brush past me, I want to black out because I feel electricity shoot under my skin. You're just one of those things that shouldn't be in my world because you belong in another one, but if you weren't here, I wouldn't be able to go out. I can feel the Moon's pull, even now, tugging on my bones, but I'm not going anywhere because you're with me. You're my anchor, Stiles. You're, like, my saving grace, or something." He brushed the hair out of Stiles' face, tucking it behind her ear, taking in the wide eyes and mouth and the cheeks burnished by the mercury Moon's yellow light.

"You are _more_ than just my anchor," he continued, taking one more small step towards Stiles. They were so close that he could feel her warm breath on his stubbled chin. "You're my love. I can't love any other girl the way I love you."

Stiles just stared up at him, and she was sure Derek could hear her jackrabbit heart beating. His face was devoid of any of the hard lines that normally burnished it, and his searching eyes shone bright. It was then that Stiles realised that it was the first time Derek had told a complete truth that could destroy him in a long time. Swallowing heavily, not breaking eye contact with the werewolf, Stiles stood up on tiptoe, hands on his shoulders, and pulled him down slightly so she press her lips gently against his.

Derek stood in shock for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist and pulling her impossibly close to him. The girl's hands moved from his shoulder to the back of his head, threading her fingers through the soft strands. The kiss became a little harder, but still fairly chaste. He could taste the energy drink she'd drunk before he'd called her and asked her to meet him, the ghosts of sugary bubbles dancing around on the crease of her lips. The vibration of Stiles' contented sigh on his lips made him draw back, giving them both the chance to draw in air. Even in the pale light of the moon, he could see the reddened flesh of her lips and cheeks, the shine in her whiskey eyes.

"I don't care if you think I shouldn't be in your world. I belong in it," she said, voice a little husky, and that was the first time Derek ever remembered smiling that widely and genuinely for someone worth it.


End file.
